1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that adds extra capabilities to guided missiles. More particularly, the device minimizes trajectory apogees of a guided missile, by providing a booster which utilizes three-axis thrust vector control (TVC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art missiles fly a ballistic trajectory enroute to their target to allow aerodynamic control by missile wings after booster separation. This results in high trajectories and possible detection of the launch vessel because the missile penetrates the adverse radar horizon at a distance in excess of the missile's maximum cruise range capability.
One other limitation limited prior art missiles: the requirement for active roll control immediately after launch. Aerodynamic control employing existing aerodynamic control surfaces cannot achieve the necessary control in the pitch and yaw modes that the missile requires upon launch. The missile velocity, and the resulting dynamic pressure, are too low to achieve necessary control.